


Bite Me, Claim Me, Make Me Yours

by biscuitysguise



Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but sexc bruising), :D, Dani's HQ Kinkmas 2020: day one - marking, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behaviour, Safe Sane and Consensual, Yahaba begs a lot, look they love each other okay, lots and lots of hickeys, much biting, stomach distention but no cum inflation, such bruises, they're needy and soft idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: At one point in time, Shigeru thought that he might come off as a bit clingy.Given just how much Kyoutani likes to leave marks behind on Shigeru's body, well. Maybe they're not that different.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Bite Me, Claim Me, Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> 3.5k of kyouhaba pwp and a fuckload of hickeys for kinkmas day one: marking

Shigeru would like to note that this night started innocent enough. 

Of course, things can never go quite as smoothly as you might like them to when your boyfriend is as… possessive as Kyoutani is. 

He’s mellowed out quite a bit since high school - well, they both have, but Kyoutani’s change in attitude is more notable than Shigeru’s own. Whenever they go out on a date he’s still dark and brooding, but he doesn’t do as much of the growling anymore, which is nice. It was especially concerning when he used to growl at the dogs that they would pass on the streets and Shigeru would bend to pet. 

(“Do I need to get you a leash, too?” Shigeru had asked once, eyebrows raised as Kyoutani pulled him along, away from the puppy that had been vying for his attention. 

That caught his attention for a moment. It wouldn’t have been noticeable if Shigeru didn’t know Kyoutani so well; a couple startled blinks, followed by him looking sharply away - seemingly so as to avoid Shigeru seeing the flush forming on the tips of his ears - was all that signified that he had heard anything at all. 

Things had calmed down after that, and now Kyoutani was tolerable enough that they were looking into adopting their own puppy, which is what they had been doing earlier in the evening, which is an innocent enough activity. And now you’re caught up with the soap opera that is Shigeru’s Daily Life.) 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still have a streak of possessiveness, as mentioned earlier. And tonight seems to be one of those nights where it is more than evident that streak still runs strong. 

They barely make it inside their apartment before Shigeru is pressed up against the door with Kyoutani’s mouth on his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking the skin between his teeth. Shigeru’s knees go weak, and it’s only thanks to Kyoutani’s strong grip on his hips pressing him up against the door that keeps him from sliding to the ground. 

“Fuck, fu-uck,  _ Kyou—”  _ he gasps, his head tilted against the door, allowing Kyoutani to access more of the tender skin along the column of his neck. “Kyoutani,  _ please!”  _

There’s a small hum, vibrating between his neck and the lips wet on his skin. “Taste so good,” Shigeru feels him say. 

At this point, Shigeru loses all coherency and can do little more than curse as any remaining strength in his own body to hold him up leaves him behind. The broad hands pressing his hips into the door track their way to his thighs, his fingertips kneading into the muscle there. It’s not long before Kyoutani is grabbing at his ass harshly.

_ “Mine,” _ he growls, and at that point it no longer matters that Shigeru has no strength left in his legs, because he’s being lifted off of the ground and pressed against the door. 

“Kentarou,” Shigeru practically mewls, the hot press of lips drawing whimper after whimper from his throat. 

“Yeah? Does that feel good, baby?” Kyoutani whispers, and Shigeru can feel his smirk from where his lips are attached to his neck. He sucks more skin between his teeth, rolling it in his mouth, tongue soothing the irritated area when he pulls back. Shigeru knows that each time he surges forward, there will be yet another mark for him to find in the mirror the next morning, though he can’t really find it in himself to care. 

“Yes, Kentarou, please,” he sighs on an exhale, not quite sure for what he’s nearly begging. 

“I’ve gotcha,” Kyoutani says, one firm arm under his ass to support him while the other finds its way into Shigeru’s hair to pull back and expose his neck, gnawing at the skin even as he carries him to their bedroom. It’s incredibly hot, and Shigeru doesn’t know how he does it; he obviously has some muscle of his own, but he figures it would take a long while before he had enough coordination to walk him and his boyfriend down the hall while sucking hickey after hickey into his neck. 

It’s not long before he’s being tossed onto the bed, no time to rearrange himself before Kyoutani is hovering over him, caging him in on all sides. A shudder goes down Shigeru’s spine and he presses his back into the mattress, his back arching minimally. 

Kyoutani presses a hand on his chest and pushes him down. Shigeru can practically feel his pupils dilating in arousal. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” Kyoutani asks quietly, his voice gravelly and soothing and horribly attractive. “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of that pretty skin of yours for me to mark up.” 

“Shit,” Shigeru hisses under his breath, wondering how they even got this far with both of them still fully dressed. He begins to work at the belt around his waist before his hands are pulled aside and replaced with Kyoutani’s, his movements firm with nothing left to question. 

Once the belt is undone, Kyoutani slides his fingers under the shirt that had been tucked into Shigeru’s pants, rucking it up as he raked his nails along his boyfriend’s sides. Shigeru couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped his throat, taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting down on it, just shy of drawing blood. 

Kyoutani reached up and pressed his thumb on Shigeru’s chin, coaxing his lip out from between his teeth. “Don’t hide your pretty noises,” he murmurs, and Shigeru can see clearly just how aroused he is as well. “Give me everything. Don’t hide from me.” 

“Please,” Shigeru whimpers, still unaware of what he’s asking for. 

“Please what?” 

“I don’t know, just! Please, Kentarou,  _ do _ something, please!”

Kyoutani hums as he unbuttons Shigeru’s jeans. “Want me to mark you, pretty baby? Want me to make you mine?” 

“Yes,  _ yes, please–!” _

Thankfully Shigeru is wearing an old shirt that he doesn’t much care for anymore, because Kyoutani grabs the collar of it to pull him upwards so their faces are mere centimetres apart. “Want me to call you that? Call you mine?” 

“Kentarou,” Shigeru breathes, his exhale ghosting across Kyoutani’s face and making his eyes darker yet, lust clouding his vision. 

Suddenly, just as quickly as he had crawled over top of Shigeru, Kyoutani leans back. “Get out of your clothes,” he demands, and Shigeru represses another shiver at his tone. “Now.” 

He nods carefully and clambers off of the bed, quickly sliding his jeans down over his thighs. He nearly trips as he kicks them off, flinging them to some corner of their room, but he manages to stay upright as he tugs at the hem of his shirt. He barely manages to get his shirt off before he’s being picked up by the waist and tossed back onto the mattress, letting out what must be an undignified squeal. Normally, he might protest - or encourage such behaviours, depending on how he’s feeling - but as his boyfriend’s face comes back into view, he can do little more than gasp. 

The sun has long since set, but the light of the full moon shines through the window, illuminating the features of Kyoutani’s face, every hill and valley, every scar from acne or from childhood accidents, the sharpness of his nose, his furrowed brow, his chapped lips. What strikes Shigeru most is his piercing gaze, the moon filtering in and making his brown irises glow gold. 

“You’re beautiful,” he manages to murmur, bringing a hand up to run across his smooth skin. 

There’s a kiss to his palm, and then a trailing of lips along his inner arm, all the way up to his pec. “And you, you’re mine,” Kyoutani muses, right before biting down into the meat of his pec. 

Shigeru cries out, though not necessarily in pain, more in surprise. He doesn’t bother trying to hold back his whines that follow with every subsequent nip, his chest being just as marked up as his neck. It isn’t terribly long before Kyoutani is moving down, along his torso and across his abdomen, biting and kissing the skin until Shigeru’s sure there’s not even a square centimetre of clear skin. 

Kyoutani slides a hand beneath him to tug him up against his chest, and Shigeru lets his head loll to the side, feeling hot lips against the shell of his ear. “Let me fuck you,” he whispers, “let me take you, let me claim you there too.” 

It’s then that Shigeru realises just how much they’ve both grown. First off, they managed to actually make it to their room - to their bed, no less - which is an improvement all on its own. Secondly, Kyoutani’s gotten a lot more talkative in bed in the past years, and Shigeru never really stood a chance, not when he started to talk of claiming and fucking Shigeru until the only thought in his head was his boyfriend. Yeah… there wasn’t much he could do against that one, not that he necessarily wanted to. 

“I’m the only person who gets to do this, aren’t I?” Kyoutani asks, though he definitely already knows the answer. He reaches for the lube and a condom that they keep in the first drawer of their bedside stand, dropping them onto the bed next to Shigeru as he starts to pull off his shirt. 

If Kyoutani was well built in high school, that’s nothing compared to how ripped he is now. Thick cords of muscle ripple under his skin, making Shigeru’s mouth water and his breath catch in his throat. His skinny jeans are next to go, and while they never really left much to the imagination, it’s nice to see just how thick his thighs are outside of the restrictive fabric. 

His dick is already tenting his briefs, and Shigeru swallows hard. He slides his hand along the waistband of his underwear, letting it snap back against his skin and smirking as Shigeru lets out a shaky exhale. 

“H-hey, Kentarou?” he says around the lump of arousal in his throat. 

Kyoutani hums to show that he was listening, sliding his hands up Shigeru’s thighs in what seems like an effort to distract him, fingertips dancing under the edge of his boxer briefs. 

“What if,” he stammers, “what if we forego the condom?” 

Kyoutani’s jaw drops the slightest bit, his tongue darting forward to wet his lips. “Oh?” he says, though it comes out deep and gravelly and Shigeru can see the haze of lust in his eyes grow thicker still. 

“I… well, yeah, I mean, we both got our tests back not long ago, and it just seems like maybe it’s something you’d be interested in? I- I understand if you don’t want to–”

“Shigeru,” Kyoutani growls, making the man in question gasp and choke down a moan at the way his name is said. “You… you want me to- to raw you.” It’s not posed as a question. Kyoutani swallows hard, lifting the small foil package between his thumb and forefinger and tossing it over on the bedside table. “You’re sure?” His hands dip down along the deep v of Shigeru’s hips, and he presses his fingers into one of the marks that he made earlier.

“Yes,” Shigeru breathes, sucking in a sharp inhale immediately after, and just about all of the coherency that he has left is used in kicking his boxer briefs down his legs and off his body entirely. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed at his cock already bobbing against his stomach, his arousal evident in the pathetic bead of precum already dribbling from the tip. 

Kyoutani lets out a low groan, leaning forward once more and latching onto his boyfriend’s neck with another hickey in the works. His fingers dance along his hip down to his inner thigh, trailing below his balls and across his perineum, pressing lightly before continuing down to his hole. “You’re comfortable with this?” he asks, the tip of his middle finger sliding in easily. 

“Y-yeah,” Shigeru replies, swallowing hard. “I… in the shower, earlier, I–”

“Already clean for me, hm?” Kyoutani muses, cutting him off. “Wanted me to mark you as mine so desperately, huh?” 

“Kentarou,  _ please!” _ Shigeru nearly wails, and this time he knows exactly what he’s asking for. 

Kyoutani seems to know as well, and he appears to be done beating around the bush, for he grabs the lube and squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingertips before tossing the bottle back onto the bed. He reaches down and smears it across Shigeru’s hole, all the way up to the base of his cock. 

The excess is wiped on the inside of Shigeru’s thigh, and he can’t bring himself to care at the mess, not in the moment. Not as Kyoutani slowly and steadily presses his middle finger into his hole, rubbing at his perineum with his thumb to get him to relax. Not as one finger is quickly joined by another, and definitely not as Kyoutani first finds his prostate. 

_ “Oh,” _ Shigeru moans, trying his best to keep himself from falling completely to bits, but the gentle touch on the most intimate part of his body from the man that he loves most - who usually comes off so  _ rough _ \- is exceptionally overwhelming. His heart stutters in his chest and his breath catches in his throat, his lungs filling with cold air with each gulping inhale. “Christ,  _ Kentarou, _ oh god–!” 

“You want me to claim you that badly,” Kyoutani chuckles, another finger pressing at his entrance and sliding in easily with the other two. “Want me to make a mess of you. I can’t believe you,  _ Shigeru, _ you’re enough of a mess already and I haven’t even gotten my dick inside you yet!” 

“Th-en remedy it,  _ dammit!” _

Another low laugh, followed by the removal of his fingers. “Want me to take you from the front? Or–”

“Any way you want it,  _ please, _ just–!” 

“Any way I want it, huh?” Shigeru can hear the smile in his voice. There’s a smack to his ass, and a rough, “Turn over, then.” 

Shigeru complies, flopping over in their bed. No sooner is he on his stomach than he’s being pulled up to his knees, not even managing to get his hands beneath him to support himself before the blunt head of Kyoutani’s cock is pressing at his hole. He lets out a guttural moan as Kyoutani slides forward into him, and then clenches around him with a jump of his hips as cold lube is suddenly drizzled onto the place where the two of them are joined. 

The first thrust was easy and gentle, like Kyoutani was making sure Shigeru could still take it. He knows that the rest of it won’t be like that. 

It’s always nice to be proven right, he thinks to himself as Kyoutani slams into him, and then again, and again, until he’s being pounded mercilessly into the mattress. Shigeru has to remind himself to breathe as Kyoutani brushes past his prostate on every other thrust, shoving him further into a state of arousal. Suddenly, he shifts forward and sinks his teeth into the soft meat of Shigeru’s shoulder. The shift also pushes the dick inside him deeper yet, and the combined sensation of the pain blooming in his shoulder and the arousal coiling in his stomach sends him hurtling towards the edge of the precipice. 

His cock is drooling a steady stream of precum against the sheets below, now. He bites down on the topsheet, his fingers curling in it as well, releasing all of the noises that he has no way to keep inside. 

“Yeah? You like that?” Kyoutani’s breath is hot in his ear. “You like when I mark you as mine? You wanna show off that you belong to  _ me?  _ Is that it?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Shigeru wails, no longer caring how loud he’s being. Let the neighbours hear; at least they’ll all know none of them will be getting dick as good as he gets it. 

The growl in his ear seems to agree with his sentiment. “Not gonna be long,” Kyoutani says, “before you’re gonna be feeling me even deeper inside you.” He moves his hand to Shigeru’s stomach, and it’s not until Kyoutani points it out that he can feel the cock distending his abdomen. “I can already feel myself so deep, but you’ll be wanting me deeper, yeah? You wanna feel me for  _ days, _ don’t you?” 

“S-so deep,” is all Shigeru can manage around the overwhelming pleasure building inside of him. “Jesus, you’re so  _ deep, _ I can’t–” 

“Can’t what, hm? Take it deeper?” Kyoutani asks with a sarcastic undertone. “I bet you could. I bet you want to.” 

Shigeru lets his head drop back down. “You’re not wrong,” he mutters into the sheets, his breath coming rapidly as Kyoutani threads his fingers into his hair once more and tugs. “Fuck, _Kentarou,_ god! You fuck me so well, you feel so go-od inside me, _christ!”_

The hand on his hip tightens to the point where he can tell bruises will be visible before long. He welcomes it with open arms. 

“Gonna come,” Kyoutani grunts lowly, “you’re sure you want it insi–”

_ “Yes, _ I’m sure, please!” Shigeru doesn’t know how much longer he can take it, his own dick smacking against his stomach with each thrust from Kyoutani, and he can feel himself twitching in anticipation. If only Kyoutani would bring his hand just a little lower–

His wish is granted within a short span of time, and the sudden tightness around his length brings him blinding pleasure. The edges of his vision begin to white out. A hand on the back of his head pushes him into the sheets, and he has to take a moment to wonder why his throat feels so raw before he realises that it’s because he’s screaming through his orgasm. 

It doesn’t take long before he slumps down, completely spent. Kyoutani still fucks into him, and the pleasure that was so blindingly powerful just a moment ago begins to border the line of overstimulation before Kyoutani chokes off a moan and wraps an arm underneath Shigeru, pulling him up to once more kiss against the side of his neck. 

“You’re sure?” he asks once more, and Shigeru nods weakly. 

He manages a whimper as his boyfriend noses along his shoulder and then bites down. He gasps as warmth fills him from inside, his head lolling over to rest against Kyoutani’s neck. His cock gives one final twitch as a sudden surge of arousal courses through him, a dollop of cum sliding down his shaft and dripping onto the sheets to join the dark patch of precum already there. 

Kyoutani’s orgasm is accompanied with a low moan, and his breath comes hot against the especially tender skin of Shigeru’s neck. There are fingers that knot themselves into his hair, grasping weakly at the fine strands. “You feel… so good,” he murmurs, and Shigeru feels himself smile slowly. 

“You’re one to talk,” he replies, grinning as Kyoutani chuckles lowly behind him. 

“Yeah? You don’t mind?” 

Shigeru hums and then shudders as he feels Kyoutani pull out, and a sudden mess of fluids tracks down his legs. “Not terribly, not right now, anyways.” He turns his head to press a soft kiss under Kyoutani’s ungodly sharp jawline. “Thank you,” he says. 

“Oh? For what?” 

“For fucking me like I wanted you to,” Shigeru laughs. “For going with me on this grand adventure that we call life, I don’t know, what do you  _ want _ me to say?” He bites back on a squeak as Kyoutani’s hand slips between his thighs and pushes cum back into his hole. “Christ, Kentarou.” 

“Still don’t regret it?” 

“Not yet, I don’t,” Shigeru agrees. “I’m starting to feel like I might soon if I don’t get it cleaned up, though.” 

“Shower?” Kyoutani asks, licking along the shell of Shigeru’s ear and making him shiver. 

“Yes, but you see,” he starts, “I’m not exactly mobile right now.” 

He can feel Kyoutani’s grin against his bruised skin. “I can carry you,” he murmurs.

“You sure can,” Shigeru mutters in reply. “Okay, yes. Shower sounds wonderful. Maybe a bath, I dunno.” 

“That can be arranged,” Kyoutani says, and scoops Shigeru into his arms. 

Maybe a round two wouldn’t be so bad, either. 

***

The next morning, Shigeru wakes up to the incessant calling of his body’s natural instincts. He meanders into the bathroom on unsteady legs, eyes going wide as he flicks on the light. His reflection… god, he’s covered in bruises. They’re spread across his neck and collarbones, on his pecs, all down his torso. Just as he’d suspected, there are fingerprints on his hips, and his jaw drops as he looks at his shoulder. There are still teeth marks– 

Something about all of it makes Shigeru feel claimed, almost. A slow smile spreads across his face as he realises the extent to which he loves the marks littering his body. 

“Morning,” Kyoutani says gruffly, one hand sliding over to Shigeru’s waist. He surveys the marks he left with a grin, and his eyes meet Shigeru’s in the mirror. 

Yeah. There’s definitely something about the marks that makes him feel like he belongs to Kyoutani. And, well, he’s definitely not complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are my lifeline and also a good way to get me to continue the kinkmas series lol 
> 
> I do have a nsfw twt (@biscuitysguise) if you're interested, though i don't use it nearly as much as my main and i seem to be allowing some nsfw stuff on my main quite a bit these days lol (@biscuityskies) 
> 
> I hope to see you with tomorrow's kink!!


End file.
